Falling
by Kindred01
Summary: Toothless get hurts after a fall and does something to live if u don't like really don't complain to me about it


The sky was pure blue with hints of white clouds, Toothless jumped around from roof top to roof top waiting for his Hiccup to finish picking their bag for the day, when he saw the 17 year old walk out of his house stuffing his bag with something and trying to close it without it popping open, the minute the Night Fury saw him he jump down and knocked him over and nuzzled his neck and purred into him "Aaahh Toothless stop that tickles ha!" he laughed as his bag popped open all over the floor "Thanks." He sighed as he got up and started re packing again, Stock walked on by and looked down at his son

"Going out?"

"You know I am, I go out very day headlined north east to day." The large Viking nodded

"Just becareful storms out there are nasty." He said patting in on the bed "Take care of him dragon." He pointed to Toothless, the dragon cocked his head to the side and nodded.

Hiccup and Toothless left Berk while the sun was still clear in the sky, the teen wasn't sure how far they were from Berk but he knows he was miles away now the night was falling quickly, the clouds were gathering in thick darkness making the red head teen nervous he bite his lip "I think we need to find a place to land bud I do not like the look of those clouds." Hiccup said, Toothless looked over his shoulder he could feel the human's fear roll off him in waves. They started to move lower to look for a island to land, thunder cracked deathly loud around them as the rain started drowning them in seconds, the rain made it hard for the young Viking to see "Toothless can you see anything?" he called out over another loud thunder clap , looking down the dragon saw the something looked like trees, there was a bright flash of light and Toothless saw a large tree in front of him, Hiccup looked at the treed and screamed as he tried to pulled up before they hit the tree, they clipped the tree making Toothless lose his balances they hit more trees coursing Hiccup to get thrown off snapping the rope to Toothless saddle.

The Night Fury held on to his human after Hiccup was thrown off his saddle, they landed with a thud on the ground a whimper left Toothless mouth as he looked at his side where a large splintered into his side, checking to see if Hiccup was okay, he couldn't see a mark on the boy as he limped into a small cave, seeing the small human shiver he realised he was cold and wet not a good think for a human to be, looking around the cave he was piles of twigs and branches that got dragged in or blown in he gathered them together and lit it to warm his human.

Hours later Hiccup opens his eyes to see the red, yellow and orange colour of the fire, the sounds of crackling wood made him blink wondering where was and what happen, he could feel the moving chest of someone behind him "Toothless." He gasped , sitting up he winced at the pain in his head and the rest of him "Toothless bud are you alright?" he asked as he heard the whimper come the large black scaled dragon, he looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, he rubbed his face and looked over the dragon's from until he was the large splinter "Oh god Toothless." Hiccup gasp as he moved to his friend's left hip, he touched the skin around the splinter was tender making the dragon hiss and howl in pain and kick out "I'm sorry." Hiccup winced as looked around for his bag he see it near the entrance, getting up he limps over and pulls bag in side and rips the rope that bound it together and then tips it upside down looking for some numbing liquid that was made by Berk's healer.

Finding the small bottle he opens it and poured the thick green numbing agents around the wound, he screwed his face up at the small of that thick liquid "Shhh it will be okay bud." He cooed holding back his tears as he heard another painful whine, wiping his eyes to take the sting away he warped fabric around his hands and then placed them on the splinter "You ready." He asked looked at his friend who gave him a weak nodded Hiccup took a deep breath and pulled it out quickly, Toothless gave a roar of pain, knocking Hiccup onto his arse the Night Fury howled some more before coming limp on the floor, the red head shook his head and drops the splinter of wood and moves over to Toothless who was still and not moving "T…Toothless?" he whimpers touching the dragon face he could see the rise and fall of Toothless' scaly chest, feeling tears roll down his cheeks he moved to look at the wound and see it weep, he stood up and goes looking for water.

It didn't take him long to find water and food to bring back to find Toothless laying where he found him on his side, wiping his eyes with the back of his shirt sleeve he re-stoke the fire and let some of the water he got boil as he use some of the cold water to clean the wound, he saw it was deep but he couldn't tell if went as far as to puncher anything import, he was just worried that the wound could get infected, seeing he still had some splinters in the wound he carefully picked the smaller splinters out as he waited for the pot of water to boil, after the water boiled and he had some cooked fish he let the water cool down until it was loop warm and then he poured that over the dragon wound again, he got a hiss out of the dragon but nothing else. Biting his lips he knew he had to close up the gash but was unsure if one the needle will go throw his scales and two he didn't want the dragon to walk up and start thrashing about making it worst a three his hands were shaking so much he didn't know if he could. He tried to eat the fish he cook but couldn't even look at it so he decided to try to patch up the wound the best he could, taking the needle and thread he took a deep breath and pushed the needle into the torn skin and started sow Toothless back together.

Hiccup felt it took hours to sow his friend back together, as he washed his hand at the small river outside the cave he noticed it was that the sun was starting to set again, so it had been hours…to stop a ball my eyes out in between… he thought as he watched the blood wash off down the river, he took his shirt off and shivered at the icy air as he tried to wash the blood out of his green shirt. He was glad that he packed a blanket and warped it around him as he watched Toothless.

A few days passed Toothless would waked up very few hours, Hiccup would get him to eat some fish and drink a bit of water, the young Viking would sleep near his dragon to make sure he was still breathing in the night and because he comforted by the low rumble in his chest "I'm sorry Toothless we should have turned back or found land once it got dark, the others will find us soon I mean how hard is it to see broken trees from the sky as long as the storms stay away." He whispered before falling to sleep, when the mornings come the teen would wash the wound keeping it clean. Hiccup had an odd dream that where he was talking to a figure he was tall had inky black hair that fell down over his shoulders to his backside he wore no close as he laid in the grass looking up at the sun, Hiccup sat next to him and looked at him he smiled at him showing his a row if sharp pointy teeth "Toothless?" he asked the man just smiled and pulled the boy down to him and ran his hand threw the brownie red hair, Hiccup looked confused into the warm green eyes "I…"

"Shhh." He whispered as he twisted himself around and pressed Hiccup into the ground as he gently laid his lips on the, the teen eyes widen at the sudden act making him gasp as he felt the human Toothless slide his tongue into Hiccup's mouth

"Ummm." Came the moan, pulling away from the flushed teen, Toothless smiled softly and then kissed his neck before he sunk his teeth into his neck, Hiccup eyes snapped open and screamed as he tried to push the dragon Toothless off him "TOOTHLESS WHAT THE…" he screamed as he dragon let him go "Awo!" he whimpered as he pulled as he touch his bite a hissed left his lips looking back at the dragon his eyes was trained on him "Why?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

The next day Hiccup notices that the bite was healed all was left was a scar, he looked into the refection of the water and frowned as he scooped up the water in pan and picked up the fish rabbit the caught and walked back to the cave to see Toothless was wobbly standing on his legs "Hey bud you okay?" he asked as he walked over to him and looked at the wound on the dragon's left thigh "Hey it healed? Well healed…ish." He said …wonder if it was the bite…he thought Toothless looked at him and nudged him with his head "Yeah yeah I forgive you about the bite but really I would like to be a wake next time." He smiled as he scratched the back of his head "You had me worried I thought you were going to die." He smiled there was a purr from the dragon and nuzzled his face against Hiccup's neck.

The day faded into night as Hiccup feel into a deep sleep, he had been helping Toothless trying to walk as he was still wobbly on his legs, there was still something off about the dragon but he couldn't put his finger on it, when the rain hit again they hid inside the cave every time they light the fire it went out in the end Hiccup crawled even closer to Toothless and let the Dragon cover him with his wing.

After waking from another dream about human Toothless 'mating' it felt him blushing and hard and the thought, something long and thick was rubbing up against his backside and then a warm breath on his neck, his eye were wide like a rabbit caught in a snare trap Hey what are you doing?" he asked as felt the big lizard's tongue swipe lazily cross the bite on his neck and shoulder "T…Toothless." He squeaked the Dragon nuzzled into his human's neck as if to say 'please don't let me stop' Hiccup seems to know what his dragon wanted and for some strange reason he didn't want to stop him, the Night Fury purred against his neck as his paws (I think they are paws) warped over Hiccup and tried to pull his clothes off, the red headed teen breath shook as he could feel his trousers get tugged down over his backside, he helped pulled his shirt and trousers off he was shaking at was happing and what about to happen, he felt the hot harden member of the dragon slide up and down him backside it was slick with pre-cum as it slide in-between in bum cheeks as it nudged his entrance making him whimper as he felt his hole stretched, until he felt the whole member slide into him making Hiccup gasp and cry out in pain as he hands fisted in to ground.

It hurt it really did, this was his first time doing anything like this even with a dragon, he wasn't sure while the hell he doing this, he could feel Toothless start to move out of him, until he push back in slowly, Hiccup let out a hissing moan as he stretch and filled, he could feel himself being moved on to his elbows and knees as the black dragon mounted him sliding himself deeper into his human, the teen shook "Toothless." He gasps as he felt the dragon start thrust into the thin body under him, the sounds coming from the cave was cries, scream and growls. The dragon's member began to swelling as he was close and was Hiccup his cries were reaching fever pitch his own cock was now painfully hard, there was a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder making him cry out as the Toothless latched on to his neck biting down once again as he thrust into his human another scream and Hiccup climax on the ground under him and on his chest, Toothless growled into the bite as he climax into Hiccup filling with his seed, the small human's stomach swelled a little. Hiccup laid there blinked catching his breath again as he felt the dragon slide out of him "Awo?" he said horsely as he rolled over lifting his arm and touch his neck "Again with the biting." He frowned, he turned his head and saw the smug look on the his friend's face "Oh pleased with yourself are you, bet you are, I also bet you being popping in my dreams as well, well your still not human so how is that going to work?" Toothless shrugged and let the teen curled into him and let the dragon protect him for the rest of the night in his wings.

Hiccup moaned and rolled away from the sun light that was coming from the cave opening, expecting to feel the warmth from Toothless but found the cold ground …Gaah where is that stupid lizard…he thought, opening his eyes he looked at the spot where he knew the dragon was a sleep he stood up and wincing at the pain in his back and backside "Oh boy this is going to be fun." He whimpered as he got his clothes back on, he limped outside while holding on to the cave wall he held his hand above his head to keep the sun light out of his eyes, he saw a human shape figure standing up looking up at the sun "Toothless?" turning his head the man with the long black hair looked at him over his shoulder

"Afternoon Hiccup." He smiled as he turned fully front on "I think there was something wrong with my forming, it seems I am stuck half way." The teen nodded with the dragon's words as he was he was black all over with shinny back scales patterned his skin he had his long ears and tail his wing were not there any more

"Y…You're human."

"Half I'm unable to become fully human for some reason." He said looking at his hand and frowning, Hiccup started crying making the Dragon worry as he sat up "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." Toothless looked thought his mop of black air at the crying human titling his head

"You don't know?" he asked

"W…Well you human…ish but before we did and then you were dying and now, I…I…I'm just so tried and sore and gods you're beautiful." He rambled; Toothless chuckled as he pulled him into his to his chest and ran his hand thought the softy red hair,

"The dreams and the bite and what we did last night were me telling you that I wanted you."

"I got that." He blushed

"We're together Hiccup forever." The teen smiled and kissed him on the lips,

"Oh" Hiccup pulled away and blushed

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach is feels tender." He said Toothless chuckled and nuzzled into the teens neck

"Hiccup?" Toothless whispered

"Yeah what is it?" he asked as he touch the inky black hair

"I want to start a family." The dragon said, pulling back the Viking looked at him

"You what?" He said "Isn't it too starts that and…and hello all male here? He said waving to himself, the dragon tilted his head to the side and smiled

"But that is what any animal do when they find their mate they start breeding making young." He said kissing the shock teen again

"Urrrh?"


End file.
